


Breathless

by xLoveMx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, also remus in quidditch robes, and peter tags along, sirius is being a dorky self, while james is in waaaaay over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: The one where James quite literally forgets how to breath for a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts), [Miss_sabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sabre/gifts), [XandriaNirvana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandriaNirvana/gifts).



> Alright, so I´m making this one out to Miss_sabre and XandriaNirvana because the other day I stumbled upon a podfic, which was originally written by copperbadge, and I completely fell in love with a pairing I hadn´t even considered before. Like, seriously. This is about 12 years late I think, but the fic (Go check it out it´s called 'Literal Game') is just so beautiful, I can´t even.
> 
> Anyway, so as a result of going back to it again and again over the last couple of days THIS story right here is what happened and I hope you guys can enjoy it! Leave a comment or some kudos and come gush to me about these two! x

It all started innocently enough a few weeks before the winter break during their 6th year. They were all out in Hogsmeade and Sirius had been trying to persuade them into getting some butter beer.

“It's bloody freezing,” he complained for what felt like the millionth time. “Look, Moony´s already frozen half to death. Should have taken your scarf with you,” he chuckled, poking the other boy with his elbow and Remus sighed.

“I didn’t know it was going to be THIS cold,” he remarked, pulling the collar of his coat even tighter around his neck, but it was of no use. “Besides, you were the reason we had to hurry so technically it’s your fault if I die of hypothermia.”

“Nobody is dying of hypothermia,” James cut in as he took his own scarf and wrapped it around Remus neck, adjusting it. “There you go,” He ran his hands over the familiar material the scarf was made of and for a moment Remus´ and his eyes met.  It was brief and Remus´ lips curved upwards into a smile while James´ did the same. There was a small tug on his stomach then and James barely had any time to register it before Sirius had broken the silence.

“I still say we get butter beer.” He grinned and Peter agreed from where he was standing, all hunched over and obviously freezing too.

“Fine,” James laughed, adjusting the scarf once more before his fingers slid off the soft cotton. “I don’t want to explain to McGonagall why you've all frozen to death.”

 -

The second time it happened James was a little more aware of it. He had jus received a package from his grandmother, who spent most of her time sitting in a rocking chair and knitting things. One would think she was better at it considering the amount of time she spent doing it, but the sweater James was holding up looked so horrendous that even Remus, who was hiding behind his book and had been for the better part of the evening, couldn't contain the small chuckle that escaped him.

“Go on, put it on.” He urged, laughter almost bubbling from his chest as he peered at James over the edge of his book.

“You put it on,” James laughed, throwing the sweater into Remus general direction, who barely managed to catch it. “Sirius and Peter already got one. Though…I´m pretty sure Sirius burned it.” His grandmother sent him one every year and every time James gave it to  someone, just so he could tell her that his school friends loved it so much he, being his generous self (Remus snorted at that) had given it to them.

“You know it would just be easier to wear one of those for a visit at hers instead of letting her think you need a new one every Christmas.” Remus explained, putting his book aside and running his fingers over the sweater.

The colors and the pattern were absolutely terrible, but the material was actually quite nice, so before he could think too much about it, and maybe to give James a good laugh, Remus pulled the sweater over his head.

Once it was in place Remus smoothed it down and almost laughed again at how ridiculously he felt in a sweater that didn’t only look horrendous, but was also a little too small for him.

James had wanted to laugh. He had fully been prepared to even hold himself back so he wouldn't offend Remus, but now that he was actually looking at his friend he wasn't feeling like laughing at all.

There was something about Remus in his sweater (this was ridiculous because he didn't even _want_ that sweater to begin with) that made James´ mouth go dry and he swallowed, hard.

“What, am I looking that ridiculous?” Remus asked, blushing slightly as he glanced down on himself and alright that was a whole new thing to deal with right there.

“Uh…no.” James finally managed, cracking a grin. “Suits you quite well, actually. You should keep it,”

Remus rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway as he peeled himself out of the sweater and handed it back to James.

James wasn't exactly proud to admit that he was just a tiny bit disappointed about it.

-

Over the next few day James couldn't quite decide whether he should be paying less or more attention to Remus. It wasn't exactly an easy decision and whenever he tried to avoid the other boy he was reminded of him by that horrendous sweater, which had been shoved into the trunk under his bed halfheartedly, or his own Gryffindor scarf, that was hanging by the door when he wasn't outside wearing it himself.

Sirius and Peter were the ones who ultimately took the decision from James though as they came bursting into the Gryffindor common room one evening just before their winter break, Remus trailing behind them.

“You bet _what_?” James found himself asking, one eyebrow raised so far it had almost completely disappeared under his fringe.

“That Moony would put on your Quidditch robes and ask the captain if he could join the team next year. You know, the uniform will show his dedication,” Sirius grinned brightly, as if he had just come up with the prank of the century.

“Why are you and Peter betting about _my_ Quidditch robes and Moony?” James added questioningly, arms crossed in front of his chest because he was sure he'd be flailing them around if he didn’t keep them in their place.

“Well he won’t believe that I actually want to join the team and he wouldn't even consider Peter and you’re already on the team. Come on, don’t be bummer.” Sirius was still grinning and before James could say anything else he had pulled Remus along and up the stairs to the dormitories while Peter followed.

James stood perfectly still for a moment, the image of Remus in his uniform slowly beginning to form in his head and oh my…he wasn't sure he'd be able to face Remus like this. The decision was taken from him once more though, because his friends returned to the common room, Sirius skipping the last few steps and landing swiftly on his feet.

“I look _ridiculous,_ ” Remus claimed from the stairs where he was standing and James turned slowly, blinking a few times as he tried to avoid meeting his friend’s eyes. James should have agreed, or encouraged him like Sirius did, but the truth was Remus didn't look ridiculous. Surely, the uniform might have been a little small, because while James was a little broader than Remus he was also smaller, and yet James couldn't tear his eyes away. The trousers were already a little tight on himself but with Remus they were…

_Oh Merlins beard._ He cursed in his head, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat. James was in deeper than he had thought and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it all. His heart felt as if it was beating in his throat and he felt a shiver running down his spine as he tried to tear his eyes away from Remus.

“Quit staring at Moony´s ass and come along,” Sirius laughed in a teasing manner before pulling James towards the exit of the common room and James was more than glad for the length of his hair right now, because his ears were bright red.

-

Sirius´ prank didn’t turn out to be the prank of the century, but the captain´s face when he saw Remus in the Quidditch robes was quite funny, James had to admit that. The only problem was that it reminded him that the look on his own face had probably not been any better.

He didn’t sleep very well that night, listening to Remus and Sirius´ quiet breathing and Peter´s snoring until the sun came up the next day. He really needed to get a grip on himself, this wasn't something that could go on like it did right now.

It was a week before their winter break and the fire in the Gryffindor common room was already burning low. Peter was fast asleep, snoring away in his bed on the other side of the room while Sirius was out, sneaking around with some Ravenclaw girl.

James had been at the library, bothering Lily Evans in an attempt to distract himself from what had been bothering him for the last few days, or weeks if he was being honest.

It hadn’t helped.

When he returned Remus seemed to have fallen asleep over his book, nothing unusual there, and James walked over to his own bed. He pulled the covers back and was momentarily confused when he couldn't find the shirt he usually slept in. It was an old one, worn out and with a hole in one of the sleeves, but it was his favorite anyway.

“Are you looking for this?” Remus´ voice sounded through the room quietly and James looked up. The other boy had sat up and the dim light of the candle next to the bed revealed not only Remus, but also the fact that he was wearing James´ shirt.

James quite literally forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“M…Moony…” he whispered and he couldn’t be sure, but it seemed as if the other boy was blushing.

“Don't think I don’t notice the way you look at me when I´m wearing your clothes.” Remus replied quietly and it seemed as if this sudden burst of confidence, in which he had put on the shirt that belonged to James, was wearing off.

“I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t know if you wanted anything to come of it. I didn’t know if I wanted. Or…I did after a while. But then you never said anything so…” Remus trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed and considering just taking the shirt off again, but then he'd be _half naked_ in front of James and given their current situation he wasn't sure if that wouldn't be worse.

James, who seemed to finally have regained control over his body, took that decision from Remus as he launched himself forward and onto his friend’s bed. A few beds over Peter had stirred and rolled over, but neither of the other boys even noticed.

James´ hands were running over Remus´ chest, feeling the familiar material under his hands. Remus was breathing harshly against him, forehead pressed to James´.

“Prongs…” he whispered and there was something so intimate about that nickname that it took James´ breath away all over again. One of his hands managed to sneak around the other boy´s neck, drawing him in closer until their lips brushed to together and they both felt an almost electric shock surge through them.

Remus barely managed to pull the curtains around the bed closed before James pushed him down onto the mattress, hands still roaming over Remus´ chest. “Mine…” he mumbled and Remus was pretty sure he wasn´t just talking about the shirt.

_What if Sirius comes back? Or Peter wakes up?_ He wanted to ask, but then there were lips on his neck and he could feel James´ erection against his thigh and “ _Oh God_ …” he moaned quietly. His own hips bucked up against James´ and he fumbled, getting his hands under his friend´s shirt. When he made contact with the warm skin James moaned and Remus could feel goose bumps breaking out under his fingers.

“Moony…”he whispered, removing one of his hands from the fabric of the shirt and reaching for Remus´ hand, guiding it towards his trousers.

Remus took the hint and moved his hands, fumbling with the buttons and the zipper of James´ trousers. He eventually pushed them down along with James´ underwear, freeing his cock. It felt warm and heavy in Remus´ hand and _oh God_ he had _dreamed_ about this.

James´ breath hitched and he bit down on Remus´ shoulder, trying to keep the moan in that was threatening to escape his throat. It was almost _embarrassing_ how hard he already was, but James couldn't bring himself to care.

“Moony… _ha_ …” He breathed, moving to push Remus´ pajama bottoms down, only to notice that his friend wasn't wearing any underwear.

“Moony…” James voice was rough and he felt a shiver run through his entire body as his hips bucked against the other boy´s.

“Im not...as innocent… _ha_ …as you boys… _ha_ …always make me out to be…” He whispered into James´ ear, his breath hot as he spoke. James almost _growled_ at that and pushed his lips against Remus´, the kiss sloppy and wet but oh so good.

He moved a little then, aligning his cock with Remus´ and wrapping his free hand around them both as best as he could and Remus moaned as he got the hint. He moved his own hand, taking care of what James couldn't quite grasp. It was rough and a little sloppy, but James suspected it wouldn't take much more to push them both over the edge anyway. He had been hard ever since seeing Remus in his shirt and the other boy didn’t seem as if he had been far off either.

“I like wearing… _ha_ …your things,” Remus muttered against James´ lips, letting the other boy swallow his moans. “And…I like… _ha_ …I…Prongs…” he trailed off, hips bucking against James´ and it took him a moment to find his words again. “I like…the way it…makes… _ha_ …you feel…when I wear your clothes…”

It didn’t take much more than that for James to tumble over the edge. He buried his face against Remus´ neck, drowning out the moans and string of curse words. Remus was sure he'd end up leaving marks, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

James was coming all over their hands, and probably his shirt too, and the thought of James thinking of what they had done whenever he wore the shirt now was enough to send Remus over the edge too. He buried his face in James´ hair and let the sensations wash over him, the world shrinking to nothing but James´ warm body against his.

After a few moments they were both coming back to the world slowly and James wiped his sticky hands on the sheets.

“Gross.” Remus laughed, but James just nuzzled against his neck, mumbling something about a cleaning spell.

“You know you can’t keep this,” James eventually mumbled when their breathing had quieted down and he tangled his hands in the shirt that was all rumpled and also a little bit sticky from all the sweat and cum.

“That would defeat the whole purpose of _me_ wearing _your_ clothes,” Remus agreed with a chuckle and he pressed a kiss to James´ hair. “Doesn't mean I won’t steal it every now and then though,” he then added with a smile and James hummed against his neck as he curled into the other boy.

“’s fine with me,” he mumbled sleepily and Remus laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around his friend. His…lover? Boyfriend? The thought of calling James that made him feel all fuzzy and warm and he decided that they could talk about it later, and that they probably had a bit more time until Sirius returned from his nightly advances, so Remus closed his eyes, a smile forming on his lips as he felt James breathing softly against him, already fast asleep.


End file.
